Tabs Show
by Tabrina
Summary: Jhonen, Squee and Nny are here. OH NO!!! WE HAVE COME TO THE LAST CHAPTER!! THE LAST UPDATE!! Oh well, all questions hae now been answered. ^_^
1. The characters are gathered.

****

Insert Witty Title Here

By: Tara

These characters are not mine! Jhonen isn't mine either. *Pulls out tape recorder* Remember to buy Jhonen from Ebay.   
  
*Action*

__

Thinking

Regular talking

(Something that I couldn't put in any of those categories)  
  
This shall be written in play form. Now enter my caffeine-induced world! Oh and the characters (and Jhonen) Might be a little OOC but that's okay it's my fic and that's how I want it. 8-P  
  
Wanna ask a character a question? Type it in the review!  
  
  
Tabs: Looks like it is time to gather the characters!

*Snap* 

(Cool poof cloud appears)

(We see Jhonen eating a pretzel)

Jhonen: Do I dare ask where I am?

Tabs: You are in my fantasy world. 

Jhonen: 0.0 Are you gonna tie me up and do unspeakable things to me?

Tabs: No, but if you want me to it can be arranged.

Jhonen: NO!

Tabs: *hugs Jhonen* Aww Jhonen has bad memories.

Jhonen: 0.o Can you uhh let me go?

Tabs: Do I have to?

Jhonen: Yes.

Tabs: *lets him go* Fine. Well let's bring in our first characters. 

*Snap*

(Nny and Squee appear)

Squee: 0.0 (to scared to speak) 

Nny: Where am I?

Tabs: My fantasy world! ^_^ *Makes sign that says, "Welcome to Tabs's fantasy world"*   
There now no one has to ask! Please sit.

Jhonen: So why are we here?

Tabs: I'm glad you asked. I brought you here because I am sure many people want to ask you all some questions.

Nny: Who says we are gonna answer them.

Jhonen: Yeah!

Tabs: Because if you don't I'll put you in a room with a MOOSE!

All: *gasp in horror*

Tabs: Yep. So be good.

Squee: *raises hand*

Tabs: Yes Squee?

Squee: Can I switch seats with you?

Tabs: Why? 0.o

Squee: *nods head toward Nny. *

Tabs: Oh! Okay! ^_^

*Silence*

Jhonen: When do we get asked questions?

Tabs: When someone asks one.

Jhonen: Ohhh.

Tabs: Until then, you wanna get some snacks?

All: *nod*

Tabs: Okay then well that's it for the first chapter! Ask some questions! Chapter 2 will be up when I get some questions. I'll see you all soon! ^_^ *Walks off with Jhonen, Nny, and Squee. *  
  
This episode has been brought to you by  
  
Announcer: Have head explody? 

Guy: Arrg! I have head explody!

Announcer: Is it interfering with work?

Guy: Arrg! My head explody is interfering with work!

Announcer: Is it interfering with your love life?

Guy: Arrg! My head explody is interfering with my love life!

Announcer: Well Then, there is nothing we can do about it, but buy our new video! Now you can watch your favorite Scary Monkey in black and white! Also if you act now you can get Lint Ball for Free! Have fun with it all day!  
  
Fast voice you really can't understand: Lint Ball not actually free. Scary Monkey Show and Lint Ball may cause serious head damage, sickness, and/or death.


	2. The fun starts!!

Chapter 2

Tabs: Hello again everyone!! As you already know we have Nny, Squee and Jhonen with us. 

Nny: Can I have a brain freezy?

Tabs: We just… you couldn't of…. *sigh* yes. 

*Snap*

Nny: *slurp*

Tabs: Nny it looks like the first question is for you.

JohnnyLover: So Nny how... umm... *ahem*... big, are you? Hehe

Nny: *gets out knives*  
Tabs: Johnny!!! NO!! Put them down! 

Nny: But she… *growls*

Tabs: *points to door with moose*

Nny: 0.0 ok.

Well ummmmm I.. I

Tabs: Maybe that is a little too personal. Use your imagination people!

Moving on. *Cough*

Also from JohnnyLover

Throughout all of JTHM, did you *ever* change your clothes? I remember in issue 6 you were like "Ooh, clothes. I'd love to change into some different ones. I've been wearing these for some time now." so I was just curious

Nny: I didn't really have a lot of time to go shopping, so I have about 2 outfits. They look exactly the same. It would be nice to change into something different. I guess Jhonen wants my life to be like a cartoon series or something. *Glares at Jhonen*

Jhonen: *Glares back*

Tabs: Fight nice boys.

Okay the next 3 questions are from V.S.Riddle 

1. What is the meaning of life?

Tabs: Johnny we know you like to put a lot of detail in your answers but please. Keep it a little shorter.

Nny: Yeah ok.

Most people say that in this lifetime you have some sort of purpose. I have come to believe that god just put us on this planet to watch us suffer. I believe he finds amusement in our pain. Why else would he always make our lives a living hell.

Tabs: That was very touching Johnny.

2. Why do McDonalds workers put catsup on your hamburger even after you ask them not to?

Nny: I suppose they also find pleasure in watching others teeter on the brink of insanity. One day though we will watch them squirm in pain!!! WE SHALL HAVE OUR REVENGE!!!

All: 0.o

Tabs: uhh yeah. 

3. Why are there so many assholes on earth?

Nny: That is a question I want to know the answer to. I'm guessing because they can't stash them anywhere else.

Tabs: I see someone would like us to bring in some more friends. Well the more the merrier if you ask me! ^_^

*Snap*

(We see Dib locked in a headlock by Zim. While GIR jumps around Happily.)  
  
Zim: Where are we? TELL ZIM!!

Tabs: *points to sign*

Gir: *jumps on Jhonen's head*

HI!!

Zim: Gir! Get down! 

Dib: Why are we here? 

Tabs: You get to answer question from our audience! ^_^

Zim: I refuse!

Tabs: I'm glad you asked Zim!

Zim: I didn't ask…

Tabs: Cause if you do refuse you gets to join the moose in "The Room!" (Scary music plays)

Now let us get on with the questions.

Luna Sol asks,

Ummmm..yeah...uh...Nny? Umm, yeah... Uh, why do you...uh...ya know...ummm...do that thing where...ummm. you...uh...kill people?

Nny: Uhh yeah because I uhh yeah do! *Mumbles incoherently* 

Tabs: NEXT!!

slumberingfear

This one is for Nny - what do you think is the most positive aspect of humanity?

Nny: Positive!? Positive!? THERE IS NO PO….. Oh wait… I guess the brain freezes are the only positive.

Tabs: Last question for now. This is from milhaven

Johnny C, You don't seem to be a great sleep fan. Do you even _have_ a bed?

Nny: I used have one yes. I now use it as a bed of nails. Comes in quite handy! 

Dib: 0.0 *gulp*

Tabs: Well that's all the questions for now! I thank everyone who has reviewed so far! Keep those questions coming! ^_^

So who wants a brain freezy?

All: *raise hands*

*All walk off stage*

This episode has been brought to you by,

Guy: Hey Kids! There's a new doll out there that's like everything you've ever wanted! Not like those **other **tickle-me dolls!! The people who made those other dolls think you mom is stupid and if your mom actually is stupid, they probably made her that way!! Our doll has dozens more levels of response than theirs, so trample the homeless on your way to get….  
**  
TICKLE ME HELLMO!!**

Level 1 Hellmo giggles when squeezed!

Level 2 Vibrates with Glee!

Level 3 Hellmo begins to question the nature of the relationship!

Level 4 Uses guilt as diversionary tactic!

Level 5 Sharp poke with stick!

Level 6 Secretes substance inducing vicious rash and temporary blindness!

Level 7 Starts reciting goth poetry!

Level 8 Alters child's taste buds so that everything tastes like pork!

Level 9 Pronged bolts pop out from Hellmo's sides, releasing only after consciousness fails!

Level 10 Utilizing injected nano-technology Hellmo causes sever neurological damage!

Level 11 Summons local monkeys to brutalize child!

Level 12 Hellmo calls upon his lord, Satan to stare at child at bedtime!

Level 13 Hypnotizes child into admitting to parents about alternative lifestyle!

Level 14 For the "wired" child internal modem uses junior's email address to threaten the president!

Level 15 Hellmo's feet explode with deadly shrapnel, obliterating little Jorge's nether regions!

Level 16 Re-enacts the torture scene from Reservoir Dogs!

Level 17 Forces child to watch as he brings about the collapse of the civilized world!

Level 18 Teleports ninja stars into your intestines!

Level 19 Spits fire ants!

Level 20 We won't spoil the fun for you! Find out for yourself!  
  
Tickle Me Hellmo! The doll all the kids are screaming about!

Jhonen: YOU SELL THAT THING!!! 0.0


	3. I'm not done yet!

Tabs: I'm SOOOO Sorry I haven't updated this in like forever. I have school ya know. (Imagines taping bombs to her school and blowing it up) Ok well lets see what we have now…

Tabs: HAHA!! More questions!! (realizes all her guests are asleep) -_- (gets out the cool horn thingy people use at basketball games.) HOOOONKKK!!! (nice sound huh lol)

All: 0_0 

Tabs: Good to see you are awake. ^_^

Nny: Evil bitch.

Tabs: T-T I feel so unloved now. That's okay lets start the fic!!

Here is our first question 

Eclectic asks

For Nny: Why do you change your clothes so often?

Nny: Well I do need to change clothes but I guess you would have to ask Jhonen what he was smoking when he drew my shirt designs. (glare)

Jhonen: What?! 

Tabs: Okay… this next question is from…. 

Creepy Child 

during in planet nuclear furance, (evolution of stars) at which formation dose the gravitational energy heat up the core?

Nny: (head snaps and fizzes)

Tabs: You'll have to excuse Nny he has head explody. ^_^()

this is for johnen- will you mary me??? i loveses you!!!!!!! ~liz~ 

Jhonen: uhhhhh… well… ya see… (starts sweating) 

All: (wait for reply)

Jhonen: I'll get back to you on that! 

From: JTHM777vasquez 

gir will you dance for me?????

Gir: YAY!! (starts dancing like a monkey) I'M DANCING LIKE A MONKEY!! (see ^_~) 

Tabs: (watches watch as Gir dances for 5 minutes)

Zim: GIR!! ENOUGH!! STOP ZIM COMMANDS YOU!! 

Gir: Someone needs a hug!! ^_^

Zim: No GIR!! 

Tabs: Next question 

SilverKokoro

This one is for Squee: Heyo, Squee. =) I was just wondering what you did with your dad after Nny knocked him out.  
  


Squee: I umm left him there, because he might get mad if I touched him. He woke up and didn't know where he was so he just left. 

Tabs: ACK! We must add another person to our lovely group! 

*Snap*

(Gaz Appears playing gameslave)

Gaz: If I'm not back in my room in the next 2 minutes I will get my revenge on all your pizza stealing heads. 

Tabs: Ummm okay but answer this question first. From SilverKokoro

And to Gaz (if she is there o.O;): I really like your skull necklace... where did you get it? o.o;

Gaz: I got it where I get all my stuff, Hot Topic. Now I'm leaving.

Tabs: *snap* She scares me. (shudders)

Tabs: Next question!! 

s.c. fowlie asks 

Nny, in cafe la prick the pick on your shirt is dafrant 7 time's WHAT THE HELL IS WATH THAT!!!???

Nny: Ask the stupid comic book artist Jhonen! 

Jhonen: *cough*

Next question is from JohnnyLover

Nny: *growls*

She asks Is your first name pronounced "JO-NEN" or "HO-NEN" because myself and someone I know (that's not good grammer, but oh well) had gotten into an arguement about it because of how his name is spanish and yada yada yada, so I was curious.  


Jhonen: My name is pronounced Joe-nin Vas-kez  


Tabs: That was a good question! ^_^ 

Here are a few questions from The Archer777

ZIM: Don't you get sick of always getting up staged by that WRETCHED Spongebob Squarepants on Nick?  


Zim: Yes!! I WILL RAIN DOOM ON HIS DOOMED HEAD!!! 

All: 0_o

FOR EVERYBODY: Paper or plastic?

Jhonen: Paper

Nny: Paper

Squee: *Squee*

Zim: Plutonium

Gir: PIGGY!!

Dib: Plastic

Tabs: Paper

Britney Spears: Plastic! (motions towards breasts)

All: 0_0

Tabs: DIE BITCH DIE!!!

(smacks Britney repeatedly with a cartoon hammer)

NNY: What is with the whole Devi obsession thing? I mean really, there are so many BETTER people out there!!! Try the personal ads!!

Nny: I really don't know… I tried to kill her once. 

Tabs: That wasn't a good answer.

Nny: So.

Tabs: *sigh* Ok moving on. 

Creepy Child 

for Dib  
  
how big's you're head?

Dib: It's no bigger than anyone else's head!! 

Gir: Why is his head so big?

Dib: It's not!

Zim: Is too!!

(battle ensues) 

Tabs: Moving on yet again.

Hoodster777

Jhonen: Are you aware of how many psychotic fangirls that are in looooove with you? (including me! ^_^)  


Jhonen: Unfortunately yes I know.

Nny: But how can you only have 2 outfits when in every panel your shirt says something different? Or is it because your shirt is magickal?

Nny: My shirt is magickal! (glares at Jhonen)

Jhonen: (glares back)

Tabs: Ok these next few questions are from Alias Black

Jhonen: What DOES LV246 mean?!  


Jhonen: (Writes it on a note and passes it to her.) 

Nny: How many basements do you have?

Nny: I don't have any basements, I have a torture chamber, room, thing.

Tabs: In other words one.

Squee: You wouldn't ever kill anyone...would you?

Squee: No I wouldn't, but Mr. Scary Man would.

Tabs: His name is Nny squee ^_^

Zim: Did you know your a moron?

Zim: Take that back!! I will reign doom-

All: on your doomed head. WE KNOW!!

Dib: Did you know Zim is a moron?

Dib: Of course! I've known it for years, just like he is an alien. He is an alien did you know that. Well he is and no one believes me and-

Tabs: next question! 

Dib: HEY!!

GIR: Do you know your even a bigger moron than Zim?

Gir: I dooo.

Tabs: I love how he says that! I love everything about Gir! (hugs gir)

Okay Our next question come from Happy-Noodle-Grrl

i have a question for jhonen. why does everyone say Dib's head is so big? Zim,Gaz, Squee. all their heads are just as big!  
  


Jhonen: I just think it's funny to make Dib mad. Besides, he is weird so people have to have some reason to say that he is weird. What's better than a big head?

Squee, you know Nny isnt gonna kill you, so WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF HIM?!?!?!?

Squee: *squee* (hugs the evil Shmee)

hey gir, can u sing the doom song fer me? ^-^

Gir: Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom Doom……..

Tabs: Okay that's enough Gir.

Nny, can't you just kill the moose if you ended up in the room with it? i mean its not like its the "Wall thing"

Tabs: NO HE CAN"T!!!

Nny: Yeah why can't I! 

Tabs: Because you can't! :-P 

what in the blue hell is the wall thing(aka the moose. heh moose)?!?!?

Jhonen: It's nothing really. Just his wall. He is just so paranoid that he doesn't realize that there is nothing there.

Nny: I betcha it's a moose.

These questions are from milhaven

Question for Squee! If you were President and and you could do whatever you want and make laws up, an' stuff, what kind of laws an' stuff would you make up?

Squee: I would say no scary people and no evil monsters, or ticks, or dustiest, or ghosts..

(the list goes on and on)

Question for GIR! Um...the same question I just asked Squee...

Gir: I love You! ^_^

Tabs: Gir you didn't answer the question.

Gir: BURRITTOOO!!!!

Tabs: 0_o uhh okay then…

Question for Johnny! Hey Nny, can I have a go on that bed o' nails you gots? Sounds real comfy...I have to sleep on a _futon_ *shudder*

Nny: Okay, but when you die I get the blood.

Tabs: These next questions are from Nail-Bunny

1: zim, why do u think the tallest actually sent u to earth to destroy it???  


Zim: Because I am a very powerful Irken! They also are giving me a chance to redeem myself. 

: dib, did u know that no one likes u, and no one is every gonna believe u so u should just stop right now???

Dib: THEY WILL! I will make them believe! If I stop then Zim will take over Earth! I can't let that happen. 

gir, why are u so hyper and adorable???

Gir: Ummmm… I loveded you! ^_^ Want a Nacho? ^_^

johnny, are u a virgin??? and if u are...i'd like to be your first!!! *evil grin*  


Nny: *cough* (blushes) Umm yeah well

Tabs: That is I think the first time I have ever seen him blush! *gasp*

Also from Nail-Bunny

jhonen, did u know that u are a god???

Jhonen: Well I do now. Thanks.. I think.

Tabs: Well that's all the reviews I have from now. I am going to take a time out and say thank you all who are reading this and all who have reiewed. Without you I wouldn't have a show!! ^_^ So this story is dedicated to all of you!! I love you all!!! ^_^ I hope you keep reading!   
  
Sincerely  
Tabs!! J   
  
  


  



	4. Now I'm done

Tabs: OH MY GOD!! I'm UPDATING!! *gasp* *looks around for her guests* Oh there they are! *pulls them from all the cobwebs.*  
  
Evil man eating spider thing: Hiss!! 

Tabs: *Grabs a broom and whacks it on the head* BACK! BACK I SAY!

Spider: RARRGGHH!!! *dies* X_X

Tabs: That's better ^_^ Ok, now we have a few more questions to answer and then sadly the end. 

All: WHAT?!

Tabs: Yep, sorry but this will be the last chapter. Ok, now where were we on the questions……………….Oh yes here we go!

nny777slavelabor

this one be for jhonen: can i have your baby??? i promise to be the best mom ever :D

Jhonen: You want to bear my spawn? You want to bear this satanic symbol for 9 months then have it push it's way out of you. Have it coming out for hours on end, of pain you could never imagine??  
  
Tabs: *scarred for life* 

Jhonen: …. Maybe

Tabs: errr 0_o Ok, next question??

Perpetual Hysteria

HEE!!!! I have three questions........ Dib: how come no one believes you? YOU BE SSSSSSOOOOOOO CUTE!!!! *hugs Dib* 

Dib: I really don't know why no one believe me but they shou- *gets cut off from the hug* 0_0 *blushes* 

Zim: *laughs at the Dib person* HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  


Tabs: *smacks Zim upside the head*

  
Jhonen: YOU ARE THE GREATEST ARTIST PERSON IN DA WORLD!!!!!! MARRY ME!!! YOU BE AWESOME!!!! AND I'M A PSYCOTIC FANGIRL!!!! HEE HEE!!!! *clings to him* 

Jhonen: OH GOD!! ANOHER ONE!!! *gets clung too* *starts trying to wiggle his way out.* Help Me!!  
  
Tabs: Haha Jhonen!

Jhonen: *hesitantly pats the girl on the head, wondering how he can dislodge her.* 

and last but not least, NNY!!!! Nny: um.........hhhhmmmmmmm.......*thinks of a question* er....... hhhhmmmm......4 questions for you...... 1. How do you get those people into your torture chamber thingy? 

Nny: My favorite is to bash hem over the head and drag them down. *laughs evilly while rubbing his hands together* 

2. where did you get all your knives and stuff?

Nny: Internet, and Valley of the Kings

and number 3......3. CAN I HAVE YOUR MAGICAL SHIRT????? PWEEZE?????? 

Nny: Uhhhh sure.. *just doesn't want to get clung to* *takes off his t-shirt*  
  
Tabs and Audience: 0_0

Random Audience member: *whistles* 

4. will ya marry meeee?????? -to Dib, Jhonen, and Nny- MARRY ME!!!! *hugs them all very tightly* FOR I AM A PSYCHOTIC FANGIRL!!!! WHOO!!!!

All 3: AHHH!!!  
  
Jhonen: Isn't …. *tries to breath* that illegal.. In the states!

Dib: yeah!

Tabs: I dunno, but I'm sure there is somewhere she could find someone to wed all three of you. 8-)  
  
BloodyScar

Jhonen-If you could ad a new char. to Zim would it be Irken or human?

Jhonen: Human, for 2 reasons.  
1) To annoy Zim

2) And to tease Dib about his huge head.

Dib and Zim: Hey!

  
Nny-Have you ever met Sickness? DO YOU HAVE A TWIN BROTHER THAT I CAN MARRY?!?!?!?!?!

Nny: No and uhhhh no, and if I did, I probably killed him.. Wait… is he the one that lives in my wall?!! *gasp*

  
Dib-Why are you so cute?

Dib: Errrr… *blushes* I uhh I don't know.

  
Gaz-MAN YOU'RE CREEPY!!!

Gaz: I will destroy you! -_-

  
Gir-I Don't you like anything other than tacos?

Gir: I doooooo. ^_^

  
Zim-WHO WAS YOUR FIRST LOVE?!?!?!?!

Zim: *flashback* I love you cold unfeeling robot arm!

  
Devi-Did you really love Johnny?

Devi: I did, until he tried to KILL ME!!!!

  
Squee-WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL YOUR FRIGGIN PARENTS?!?!?!OR GET JOHNNY TO KILL THEM?!?!?!JEESE, THEY TREAT YOU LIKE CRAP!!!

Squee: They love me!!!!…. I think.

Tabs: Somehow I don't think they do. NEXT QUESTION!!!

Hybrid-Theory-2002

1Nny how old are you???

Nny: 19

2Johnen how old are you

Jhonen: 23

(A/N: I really have no idea.)

  
3 Nny what kind of music do you like. I like rock like korn and stuff.  


Nny: I prefer classical, it's nice.

4 DIB WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO ANNOYING???? AM I AN ALIEN TO YOU?????  


Dib: YOU COULD BE!!!! I BET YOU ARE!! JUST LIKE ZIM!! I'LL GET YOU TOO ONE DAY!!!

5 GIR I LOVE THE DOOM SONG!! WHATS IT LIKE TO SING FOR 6 MONTHS???  


Gir: It was funn!!! 

Zim: It was annoying!!

Tabs: Somehow Zim, I don't think she asked you.

6 JOHNEN!!!!! WHY DOES EVERYONE YOU DRAW HAVE BIG ASS EYES??????

Jhonen: It's funny because, they have such big eyes but they can't see anything that happens in their own world.

sad for me

I KNOW JHONES SEEEEECRET!!! the name Jhonen is GERMAN the name VASQUEZ is SPANISH. so that makes YOOOOOOOOU JHONEN germish. I REST MY CASE.   
p.s.- jhonen I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!!

Jhonen: Ok, I'll be waiting for your visit. 

nail-bunny

WOOOOHOOOOO!! ok, i gots a question for Jhonen. Jhonen, what is your true hair color?? Pleez tell me!! ok. that's all for now. I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!! L8R!! 

Jhonen: Green.   
oh wait. i have one more question. this is for IT from "everything can be beaten." IT, can i go on a sewer adventure with you?? it looks like fun!! yay!! see ya!!

Tabs: errrr sorry Nail-Bunny truly I am but I don't know IT, so I don't know where he is to invite. *Gets pelted with food* SORRY!!!

Anthy Dusky

1: squee, would you like to move into my house? i'll take good care of you and i won't tell you i hate you or that you've ruined my life...please? 

Squee: If Shmee can go with…. Ok 

Tabs: Awwww sooo cute! Would you like to pick him up or do you want me to mail him in a box?

Squee: 0_0

Tabs: I'm joking ^_^

  
2:nny, you sexy little devil, do you have anyplans for the 15 of may? i was planning to pick off the cheerleading squad at my school and i wanted to know if you would help. i promise i'll make it worth your while *wink& devilish grin*

Nny: Well I would have gone but stupid here *points to Tabs* forgot to update so I didn't get it till now. But if you haven't done it yet and still want to, count me in!   
  
3:jhonen, don't you think that if nny got laid it might solve alot of his problems? i mean, it can't be healthy for him to keep all his *feelings* all bottled up inside and stuff...  


Jhonen: Yes sex is always the answer. You can try if you want, if he doesn't try to kill you first.

  
4:can i ask nailbunny a question? i wanted to know what he thinks about the lovely *moose* and the doughboys.

Nail bunny: Those doughboys keep trying to put things in Johnny's head. He would be so much better off without them. As for the moose…. No comment.

  
5:psychodoughboy, shouldn't you look into prozac& therapy?

DoughBoy: KILL YOURSELF I COMMAND YOU!!!!!!  
  
last one i promise  
  
6:mr.eff, why the bloody hell do you want to be alive? the world sucks ass and you should just be happy that you got to be part of such a fantastically violent organism. it could be worse. you could be from my head.

Tabs: Sorry, yet another character I don't know. *gets more food thrown at her* I said I was sorry!! What do you want from me! My only supplier (Hot Topic) only has JTHM and SQUEE!!  
  
Happy-Noodle-Grrl 

dibby: can i help you kill zim and save earth?!?! pleeeeeease???? 

Dib: Yes!! FINALLY!! YOU CAN HELP ME BRING ZIM DOWN AND EXPOSE HIM TO THE WORLD!!

Zim: NEVER PUNY HUMAN STINK BEASTS!!!

  
nail bunny: whats it like to be a spooky floating bunny head?

Nail Bunny: It's all right, I suppose.

  
purple and red: why didnt you just kill zim if u hate him so much?? huh? huh? huh? huh? huh?

Purple: Huh? When did we get pulled into this??

Red: Right now I guess.

We tried! We figured he would have died on the way over there.

  
jhonen: what character of all ur creations are you most like? if ur like any at all....

Jhonen: I'd have to say Johnny, just that he does everything I want to do.

  
wall thing: even though ur imaginary...do you like nny? or do you want him dead?  


Wall thing: He feeds me blood!!!

Tabs: 0_o I guess we can take that as a 'I tolerate him' ? Maybe

11 (A/N: Loving the nickname! ^_~)

Squee: Why haven't you killed your parents? I mean the world isn't gonna miss them.

Squee: Why does everyone ask m-me that?! *starts crying* 

Tabs: AWWW YOU MADE SQUEE CRY!!!! 

*gives Squee a Icesucky*  
  
Zim: When are you going to kill Dib?

Zim: I'm going to make him my lunch lady when I take over the world!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Tabs: Rrrrright. 

chicken

nny:y r u so cute...?

Nny: I didn't know I was??? 

  
gir: can u come home wif me?!?!?!?!?

Gir: *sits on chickens head* WAAAHHHH! FLY PIGGY FLY!!!!

Tabs: 0_o ??

|___Z?___| 

nny: where did you get this so called "magikal t-shirt" coz i want one :D

Nny: I got it from Hot Topic

really really fast commercial voice: author does not know if you can really buy a magical t-shirt from Hot Topic.

PoisonTears

WOT! Ah, okay. This is for Dib. Dib, did you know that I love you and believe you and your head is not big! I love you Dib!  


Dib: *blushes* Uhh thanx 

Tabs: Wow, your popular in this chapter ^_~

  
And this is for NNy. NNy! You SO rock! I love you! Can I come live with you?

Nny: If you want to be killed, sure come live with me.  
  
And for Gir: You're annoying!

Gir: *eyes well up in robot tears* WAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Tabs: Why does everyone want to make people cry!! *hands Gir a stuffed Piggy*

Gir: I LOVDED YOU PIGGY, I LOVDED YOU!!!!!

Tabs: That's better.. Okay next ques…..uh-oh.. Uhhh well I guess that's the last question. And you know what that means. IT"S THE END!!! THERE WILL BE NO MORE!!!! Sorry everyone but this is the last episode. Someone else can pick this up if they want to ^_^ 

Well Say bye everyone  
  
Nny: bye

Jhonen: Do I have to?

Tabs: *nods*

Jhonen: Bye

Gir: BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BY--  


Zim: GIR!! GOODBYE EVIL STINK BEASTS!!! SLEEP WELL FOR IT WILL BE YOUR LAST BEFORE I BRING DOOM TO YOU ALL!!!! *runs off*

Dib: Bye. *goes chasing after Zim*

Gaz: You all will pay.  
  
Purple: Bye everyone!! ^_^

Red: Bye.. *looks at Purple who is still waving goodbye* PURPLE!! Lets go!

Squee: Bye *walks off with his new parent Anthy Dusky*

Tabs: Well BUH BYE EVERYONE!!!! ^_^ *lights go off*

Guys? Guys? *bam* Oww that's my desk.  
  
  
  


  



End file.
